


Together

by Ohmywhatamidoing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catradora is CANON, F/F, Fluff, No Plot, Post-Canon, catradora, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmywhatamidoing/pseuds/Ohmywhatamidoing
Summary: Just Catra and Adora together after the war.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 61





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I’ve never written anything before but I was just so possessed by all the feelings after the end of season 5. So here you go!
> 
> (Also any feedback is very welcome though again it is super short so not all that much to feedback on..)

No one questioned it. It’s not that the question never crossed anyone’s mind, never brought forward the urge to probe, to tease, but one look at the two and it was gone. There was no question after all. When they arrived back at bright moon Adora simply took Catra by the hand and led her to their bedroom and in that instance it was as if it had never been Adora’s alone.

They lay facing each other unaware that the bed was too small. Foreheads pressed together, bodies entwined, hands clasped with the sense that if they lost their grip for even a second the other might disappear. Too many thoughts and feelings overloaded into a still, sort of calm. Outside their room the buzz of celebration could still be heard, weary but determined to revel in the hard won peace. Catra and Adora’s only contributions to the symphony steady breaths and the low hum of a purr.

Neither wanted for a second to lose sight of the others eyes but some battles cannot be won and hero’s too must sleep. Adora’s blue eyes were the first to close and Catra followed shortly after, stealing one last lingering look at her lovers peaceful face. The night was long and undisturbed for both. The dreams and nightmares they were so used to unable to approach. The days that followed would be hard, the war was over but the effects would be felt for years to come. For tonight at least they would be allowed to rest. Finally together.


End file.
